Buenas noches, Neji
by sensitive emotions
Summary: Neji y Hinata viven juntos luego de egresar de sus respectivas carreras, pero ¿Qué traerá luego de esa convivencia? Especialmente cuando a Neji siempre le ha atraído Hinata. –Buenas noches Neji...- Era siempre la despedida que escuchaba. (15 drabbles y 1 shot desde el punto de vista de Hinata)
1. Pijama

_Disclaimer: Naruto solo le pertenece al gran mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo lo tomo prestado un rato sin fines de lucro para que hagan mis perversiones. _

_Clasificación: drabbles (diferentes historias cortas de no más de 500 palabras, la mayoría de 18 años en adelante y para los pervertidos, algunas no tienen nada de lemon, pero llegaremos a ello con **lenguaje y sexo bastante explícito**, así que si no les llama la atención mejor aléjense!)_

_Pareja: Completamente HinaxNeji... no importa que sea incesto! Así que ya lo saben. _

_Summary: Neji y Hinata viven juntos luego de egresar de sus respectivas carreras, pero ¿Qué traerá luego de esa convivencia? Especialmente cuando a Neji siempre le ha atraído Hinata. –Buenas noches Neji...- Era siempre la despedida que escuchaba._

_Notas de la autora: tengo un vacío mental y no he podido terminar con nada de lo que me he propuesto, así que traigo alguito para que disfruten... tal vez a alguien le guste... dos ó tres personas no estaría mal... todavía no los he terminado, llevo 7 y espero sacar unos 3 más totalmente pervertidos..._

_Se que Neji no es ningún pervertido así que aquí lo veremos en su peor faceta cuando se ponga al límite conviviendo todos los días con "su" Hinata, ¿Les interesa? Espero que si... y me dejen aunque sea un pequeño RW!_

_Por cierto, solo haré mi disclaimer y mis notas en este primer post, los siguientes solo irán los drabbles._

___**Nota Adicional**: Los padres de Hinata y Neji mueren en un accidente lo que hacen que empiecen a vivir solos. Estos drabbles están narrados desde el punto de vista de Neji... el último que es un shot es desde el punto de vista de Hinata narrando todos los drabbles. _

* * *

**PIJAMA.  
****(_186 palabras_)**

Desde que vivimos juntos, la vergüenza y otros complejos con los que ha tenido que vivir toda su vida, han desaparecido poco a poco.

Todas las noches era siempre lo mismo, Hinata utilizaba sus pijamas de diferentes colores, no le tallaban el cuerpo muy al contrario se lo ocultaba por completo, pero ella... simplemente se veía deliciosa, sería un mentiroso si no aceptara haberla visto en mi imaginación con otro tipo de vestimenta para dormir, algún short corto del cual se pudiesen ver sus perfectos glúteos, o algún negligé en color rojo del cual sobresalieran sus exuberantes senos, pero siempre tengo que controlar esos pensamientos, especialmente porque mi excitación siempre me gana provocando una erección.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro preparando sus cosas para el día siguiente, siempre en pijama y con su cabello agarrado. En ocasiones no me dirigía palabra alguna ya que su mente generaba sus perfectos cálculos de su rutina para el día siguiente, pero antes de irse a dormir nunca faltaba su despedida: "Buenas noches Neji..."

Aquello era justo para disfrutar todas mis noches en la soledad de mi cuarto.

* * *

¿Continuo? Se pondrá más emocionante con cada uno... n_n


	2. cepillo de dientes

**CEPILLO DE DIENTES  
****(_170 palabras_)**

Vivir en un apartamento pequeño trae sus consecuencias y una de ellas era el baño compartido con la imaginación de la mano. Todos los días nos topábamos (casi chocando) cuando entramos y salimos del cuarto de baño. Ella es totalmente higiénica, su dentadura perfecta y limpia, pero algunas veces esa acción no era tan importante como verla introduciendo y sacando aquel objeto perfectamente recto que podía observar como desaparecía la mitad en su cavidad bucal.

-Y si... ¿No fuese un simple cepillo de dientes?- Me pregunto un par de veces, especialmente al verla por las noches con su pijama y como mojaba su camisa volviéndola semi transparente.

-Buenas noches Neji...- Se despide como siempre tratando de ocultar sus senos con sus brazos casi sin darme la cara, ella sabía a la perfección que sus perfectos pezones sobresalían por sobre su pijama, estaba seguro que ellos me llamaban a lamerlos y a saborearlos, pero cada noche solo me tengo que conformar con su dulce aroma y su inocencia inundando nuestro apartamento.

* * *

_Gracias DarkLoveEmo, maribeltek & Mitchel0420; me animan a seguir! Así que en recompensa dejé otro... a ver... luego se pone "mas interesante" jejejeje mi mente pervertida saldrá mucho después. _

_Si quieren ver mis nuevos proyectos, recomendaciones o simplemente estar les recomiendo mi facebook que está en mi perfil! Chao.-_


	3. sábana

**SÁBANA  
****(_229 palabras_)**

Ambos tenemos la costumbre de cambiar la ropa de cama cada 5 días, pero éste día Hinata tiene una reunión y me dice que le cambie la suya también, que luego me lo recompensará. Su olor está impregnado en cada partícula de tela de su cobertor. Me acuesto y la abrazo, siento como ella está a mí alrededor y no puedo evitar que mi imaginación invada mi cabeza y mi cuerpo. Siento la dureza recorrer mi parte baja.

-No hay otro remedio- Me digo en voz baja y pienso que lo que necesito es deshacerme del estrés y no precisamente con una ducha helada, sino que por mis propios medios.

Comienzo a masturbarme con la sábana alrededor mío para sentir como ella me abraza, como aprieta sus senos contra mi, como su lengua pelea con la mía excitándome aún más. Definitivamente al soltar mi orgasmo no me queda más remedio que lavar su ropa. Si, soy un pervertido, pero Hinata puede hacer que todo fluya en mi aunque ella no lo sepa aún.

Llega alrededor de la medianoche, se cambia y toma su acostumbrada taza de leche caliente, pero antes de meterse a su cuarto y aunque piensa que estoy dormido, desde lejos escucho: "Buenas noches Neji..."

Ruego que no se entere nunca que ha sucedido en su cuarto, eso solo será un secreto entre su sábana y yo.

* * *

_Gracias Fay Gutz, diana carolina, EyesGray-sama y nuevamente a Mitchel0420; si son bien cortos, lo sé, pero así lo/as animo a dejarme más reviews... jejeje, Espero estar actualizando uno por día. Además empezaremos a ver más actitudes pervertidas de ambos y espero algún día terminar mi one shot de ellos dos, claro, mucho más largo y como son mis demás fics, súper archi recontra pervers!_

_Si quieren ver mis nuevos proyectos, recomendaciones o simplemente estar les recomiendo mi facebook que está en mi perfil! Chao.-_


	4. lagartija

**LAGARTIJA  
****(360_ palabras_)**

Siempre somos los dos solos en el apartamento, nuestro baño compartido y cuartos separados, pero siempre estoy al pendiente de lo que se le pueda ofrecer.

Domingo por la tarde, obligatoriamente estoy en la estancia viendo la final de mi partido favorito de futbol, cuando escucho un grito que proviene de su habitación. No pido permiso para entrar, solo abro la puerta y pregunto:

-¿Hinata, qué le pasa?- Pregunto desesperado viendo como está subida en su cama saltando como desquiciada.

-La...la... una... una... la...la...la...- Intenta decirme mientras señala con su dedo a la pared –Ne...Neji... auxilio...- Pide por mi ayuda casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Veo como una pequeña lagartija, no más grande que mi dedo mayor paseaba a un lado de su tocador, en ese momento recuerdo: a Hinata nunca le han gustado las lagartijas, siempre les ha tenido miedo y asco. Sonrío sin que ella se dé cuenta y la tomo de la cola con mi mano derecha para luego tirarla por la ventana. Ella baja de la cama para abrazarme como si fuese su príncipe azul que la ha venido a rescatar de algún dragón.

-Gracias Neji... Gracias!- Me agradece de todo corazón, pero ella se separa sonrojada cuando siente mi dureza que se acerca a su intimidad...

-Perdo...perdone...- Me disculpo con toda la vergüenza del mundo incorporada en mi ser, solo en ese momento ella se da cuenta que está solo con su ropa interior pero sin su top.

Da un pequeño grito llevándose sus brazos a sus senos para cubrirse, pero es muy tarde, ya los he visto por completo y la imagen me traerá varios sueños húmedos (además que uno que otro aliciente para continuar con algún trabajo manual).

Me retiro de su cuarto y en toda la tarde no sale de él excusándose que tiene un trabajo pendiente que entregar al día siguiente. Le llevo la cena pero no me da la cara, asumo que aún debe de estar avergonzada.

Espera para que yo termine de ocupar el baño para meterse en él y luego de ello escucho muy pero muy bajo: "Bu...enas... noches... Neji...", estoy seguro que esta noche dormiré tranquilo.

* * *

_Gracias maribelteka, diana carolina, Jessy Cruz, Fay Gutz, NejiFangirlD, Mitchel420 y ILLL por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, no saben lo emocionada que me siento... vamos a ver si les siguen gustando estos drabbles, los cuales son primera vez que hago._

_Si quieren ver mis nuevos proyectos, recomendaciones o simplemente estar les recomiendo mi facebook que está en mi perfil! Chao.-_

_Para aquellos que no sepan que es una lagartija les dejo una imagen: __ www. victoriahotel-ibiza wp-content / uploads/ lagartija .jpg_


	5. borrachera

**BORRACHERA  
****(_286_ _palabras_)**

Ocasionalmente Hinata no dormía en el apartamento, ya que sus amigas de colegio le exigían que se reunieran para contarse los detalles de su vida.

Sábado por la noche luego de regresar de un antro de prestigio con varias cervezas en mi organismo siento que no puedo dar un paso más, es una fortuna que ella no se encuentre en el apartamento, de lo contrario podría ser que mi amor por ella sucumbiera.

Me doy una ducha ligera para luego solo colocarme un bóxer para dormir. Enciendo el aparato de sonido que tengo a un lado de mi cama y escucho su canción favorita, no puedo dejar de imaginármela y sobre todo fantasear con sus senos y su cuerpo completo. Comienzo a masturbarme colocándome lubricante en mi mano, puedo sentir como si fuese ella la que lo está haciendo.

Abro mis ojos y me encuentro con ella con sus mejillas rosadas y una pequeña sonrisa, doy un brinco y me siento de un solo golpe tratando de cubrirme con una de mis almohadas.

-Nunca me imaginé... que alguien como tú... recurriera a esto...-

-¡Hinata..! ¿No estaba en la casa de Ino, con Sakura y todas sus amigas?-

-Si, pero... se pusieron muy borrachas y se durmieron cuando de pronto me encontré sola y deseando decirte algo... por eso me regresé...- Se acerca más colando su mano debajo de mi almohada mientras llega a su objetivo, no puedo evitar emitir un pequeño quejido al sentir su mano en mi escondido miembro.

-¿Qué... quería... decirme...?- Pregunto agitado, ella empieza a masturbarme.

-Buenas noches... Neji...- Me sonríe de oreja a oreja aún con vergüenza en su rostro para luego quitarme mi única protección y comenzar con su tarea... ahora estoy completamente seguro que será una buena noche.

* * *

_Jajajaja se que me querrán matar por dejarlo allí, pero una vez más gracias a Pandemonium Potter,_ _kagomexsiempre y Annie Thompson por empezar a leer estos drabbles y súper gracias a __maribelteka, Fay Gutz, diana carolina, EyesGray-sama y Mitchel420 por continuar leyéndolos, ¿saben de donde sale mi neji pervertido? Nada más y nada menos que de la sería de Rock Lee, esa afición, ese sonrojo cada vez que piensa en "Hinata sama" me hizo hacer estos drabbles, los cuales espero les sigan gustando._

_Recuerden que si quieren ver mis nuevos proyectos, recomendaciones o simplemente estar les recomiendo mi facebook que está en mi perfil! Se les quiere un poquito más. Chao.-_


	6. resaca

**RESACA  
****(_266_ _palabras_)**

No hay nada peor que una resaca cada mañana luego de estar bebiendo como desquiciado la noche anterior. Este sábado no es la excepción. Me levanto sosteniendo mi cabeza, tal vez de esa manera puedo evitar que se parta en mil pedazos.

Veo los zapatos de Hinata en la entrada, imagino que ha regresado temprano de la casa de sus amigas. Afino un poco más mi oído y puedo notar que la ducha está corriendo, lo que significa que ya está despierta. Regreso a mi habitación para que no me encuentre en mis fachas luego de una borrachera. Me acuesto tapándome los ojos con mis manos y pequeños recuerdos llegan a mi mente... ¿Sería posible que... Hinata y yo... la noche anterior...? Esa pregunta me está volviendo loco, pero sobre todo otra recorre mi mente ¿Habría sido un sueño o pasó de verdad? ¡Maldita resaca que no me deja recordar nada!

Después de varios minutos nos encontramos en la cocina, ella haciendo el desayuno para ambos.

-Buen día Neji...- Me saluda como siempre lo hace, es posible que todo haya sido un sueño, me digo.

-Buen día Hinata- La saludo de forma usual.

Me siento alrededor de la mesa para comer su delicioso desayuno cuando siento como enreda sus brazos junto a mi cuello para luego darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Esto... quedará entre tú y yo... Neji... por favor...- Me dice de manera pícara mientras guía mi mano hasta sus senos en donde puedo sentir sus pezones duros y erectos, creo que mis dudas están resueltas.

Estoy seguro que el desayuno tendrá que esperar.

* * *

_Lo siento por no venir antes, pero tuve un problema familiar, pero ya estoy de regreso con mis drabbles uno por día. Les tengo noticias, serán solo 15! Así vamos casi llegando a la mitad. Gracias por continuar leyendo estas locuras a ILLL, diana carolina, Fay Gutz, EyesGray-sama, Mitchel0420, Annie Thompson y Pandemonium Potter, y tienes razón Fay Gutz, ese capitulo es épico! Creo que desde ahí empecé a escribirlos. _

_Recuerden que si quieren ver mis nuevos proyectos, recomendaciones o simplemente estar les recomiendo mi facebook que está en mi perfil! Se les quiere un poquito más. Chao.-_


	7. ejercicio

**EJERCICIO  
****(205 _palabras_)**

A Hinata nunca le he conocido un novio, pero estoy seguro que los ha tenido, especialmente luego de saber como ha desempeñado su trabajo manual tan magistralmente, porque hasta el momento luego de 2 semanas solamente nos hemos encontrado dos veces, en donde ella solamente me ha dado y he recibido muy a gusto, pero por alguna razón no me ha permitido avanzar.

Ambos nos ejercitamos en diferentes gimnasios, no es que de la noche a la mañana ambos conservemos tan buena figura.

Este día me salto mi ejercicio, el trabajo me tiene un poco harto con sus horas extras, por suerte las puedo hacer en la casa y avanzo lo suficiente, lo cual es bueno, porque mi concentración se va al carajo en el instante en el que veo que Hinata atraviesa la puerta completamente sudada con sus mini shorts y su camisa pegada con su cabellera suelta, de hecho nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa.

Se acerca a mí dándome un pequeño beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches Neji...- sonríe de manera pícara mientras desaparece en el cuarto de baño quitándose su camisa dejándome ver su espalda desnuda para luego cerrar la puerta.

Definitivamente ella va a acabar con mi paciencia.

* * *

_Gracias una vez más: EyesGray-sama, diana carolina y Mitchel0420 y a Kagome Higurashi... gracias x estar esperando estas locuras pequeñas que me invento. _

_Uno de Kagome y Sesshoumaru... mmm, no se porque no se me da Inuyasha... si lo haría sería tal vez uno de Sango y Miroku con Inuyasha incluido... ellos pueden saciar mi sed de perversión jejeje. _

_El siguiente drabble, me pareció súper graciosísimo el cual le da una pequeña introducción a lo que podría ser el lemon para el 9º! _

_Recuerden que si quieren ver mis nuevos proyectos, recomendaciones o simplemente estar les recomiendo mi facebook que está en mi perfil! Se les quiere un poquito más por apoyarme. Chao.-_

_Para los que les interesa Bleach... ya casi terminando mi súper perversión! _


	8. cena

**CENA  
**_**(403 palabras)**_

Termino por completo mi trabajo, es una fortuna para poder respirar una noche más. Estoy tan concentrado que ni siquiera me doy cuenta en qué momento Hinata sale del baño para entrar a su cuarto, pero definitivamente si me percato en qué momento sale de éste último.

-Ne...Neji... ¿Te... parece bien... éste vestido...?- Me pregunta dejándome atónito, lleva un vestido verde (ni idea de que tonalidad, soy hombre al fin de cuentas para mi solo importan los colores principales), su espalda está completamente al aire y la abertura llega justo hasta sus glúteos dejando ver un poco su línea, no es largo, más bien le llega hasta las rodillas pero aún así ella se ve elegante y preciosa.

-In...creíble...- ¡¿Cuándo he tartamudeado antes?! Estoy seguro que me sonrojo hasta el cabello porque mi cara se siente caliente, aunque no solo es eso lo que tengo caliente.

-Gra...cias...- Responde con su tono carmesí en sus mejillas -¿Te... importaría salir conmigo ésta noche...? Hoy... tuve una promoción en la oficina y me gustaría salir a celebrar- Asiento casi con mi boca abierta y estoy seguro que la baba se cae, salgo corriendo para darme una ducha y salir listo para que disfrutemos esta noche.

El restaurante al que vamos es pequeño y romántico, pero sobre todo con una tonalidad oscura que permite que ella cuele sus piernas debajo de la mesa, luego de dos copas de vino. Continua en aquel movimiento haciendo que mi bulto se agrande. Se acerca a mi para darme un beso, los meseros piensan que estamos celebrando algún aniversario, yo lo único que quiero es que todos desparezcan para poderla hacer mía, aunque en un lugar público mi deseo será imposible de conceder.

El postre me lo da de comer de sus manos, rozando unas fresas por mis labios, concentro todas mis energías para que mi excitación no me gane.

Terminamos y nos subimos a un taxi comenzando con un juego de besos y caricias, total el chofer nunca nos volverá a ver. Ella recorre mi excitado bulto con su delicada mano, ambos jadeamos encontrándonos el borde justo cuando llegamos a nuestro departamento. Entramos en él dejando nuestros zapatos en la entrada.

Hinata abre la puerta de su dormitorio y empieza a desvestirse mientras la observo detenidamente, de pronto veo como empieza a cerrar la puerta estando yo del otro lado.

-Bu...buenas noche... Neji...-

¡MIERDA! ¡Esta mujer me va a matar!

* * *

_No lo puedo negar... cuando estaba haciendo éste drabble me reí... ME REÍ MUCHISIMO! Jajajaja. Gracias por continuar leyendo: Fay Gutz, Kagome_x_siempre, EyesGray-sama y Mitchel0420; y gracias también a hinatalove14 por empezarlo a leer y dejar cada uno de sus comentarios, y también a Annie Thompson por no dejarlo de hacer._

_Por cierto, en este hay un poco de lemon! El siguiente... espero que también les guste... (vamos a ver si no me matan ustedes primero)_

_Por cierto... ¡15 drabbles completitos y hechos! Así que ya solo será cuestión de irlos publicando. _


	9. ereccion

**ERECCIÓN  
**_**(222 palabras)**_

11.39 pm, justo a esa hora entramos al apartamento.  
11.41 pm, Hinata me deja ver como se va desvistiendo.  
11.42 pm, mi erección está en su máximo esplendor.

¡Definitivamente esta mujer va a acabar conmigo!

Pienso tirándome al sillón de la estancia tomando uno de los cojines para colocarlos en mi vientre, tal vez aquello pueda contener mi erección que tanto me molesta.

-Gra...gracias por la cena Neji...- aparece en el rango de mi visión vestida con un camisón transparente con el cual puedo ver claramente que no lleva ropa interior.

-No... no hay de qué... Hinata...- ¡Mierda! Otra vez tartamudeando como si fuera un pinche colegial.

Me toma de la mano ayudándome a quitar el cojín que tapa mi erección, pero no se asusta ni se retira, simplemente baja su mano para seguirme acariciando, cierro mis ojos para poderla sentir mejor.

-Creo... que... necesitas... ayuda... Neji...- me dice al oído mientras se sube en mis caderas y siento como su intimidad empieza a rozar mi abultada erección volviéndome loco.

-Hi...Hinata...- suspiro jadeante tomándola de sus caderas para poderla mover un poco más rápido y que su roce se sienta cada vez mejor.

-Espero... que esta... sea una buena noche... Neji...-

Si, es cierto, ésta mujer me va a matar, pero por lo menos ahora creo que podré tocar el cielo.

* * *

_Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría sus comentarios! El primer medio lemon que veremos... aunque para ser sincera, solo el último será tan pervertido como lo que he hecho antes. _

_Gracias por continuar leyendo: Annie Thompson, EyesGray-sama, Fay Gutz, diana carolina (ya se te extrañaba), Mitchel0420 y Kagome Higurashi._

_Noticia: ¡Habrá un 16º! Pero... no será drabble sino un one shot desde el punto de vista de Hinata... saludos y chao.-_

_(trabajando en un dramático de Kimi ni Todoke)_


	10. cama

**CAMA  
**_**(331 palabras)**_

Estamos en su cama, es suave y confortable justo como la recuerdo de la última vez. En el trayecto de la estancia hasta su cuarto me desvisto quedando solo en mi ropa interior, unos bóxer ajustados que no tapan en lo absoluto mi erección sino que muy al contrario la dejan con suma libertad.

Estoy boca arriba y ella encima de mí. Acaricio sus firmes nalgas y voy entre calando mis besos en su boca para lamer sus senos, es la primera vez que lo hago y me encanta escuchar como gime.

Mueve sus caderas provocando que mi miembro busque su entrada de manera natural.

-Hinata... ¿está... segura?- asienta mientras besa mi pecho, luego mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi bóxer el cual retira lentamente para tomar con su mano derecha mi pene que está totalmente excitado. Puedo ver en su rostro que se asusta por la dimensión por lo que me siento para tomarla en mis brazos y cambiar de posición.

La acuesto gentilmente para luego abrir sus piernas y colarme en su intimidad la cual empiezo a lamer sin compasión. Empieza a retorcerse y a suplicar por más.

Está completamente mojada y tres de mis dedos entran sin dificultad. Abro paso con ellos para luego darle entrada a mi excitación, ella gime mientras controla su respiración. No es su primera vez, pero se siente apretada y deliciosa.

Muevo mis caderas lentamente pero ella gime por más, la complazco. Esta es nuestra primera vez y ambos lo disfrutamos.

-Hina...ta...- anuncio mi orgasmo pronunciado su nombre.

-Hazlo... adentro... por favor... Neji... quiero... sentirte...- me suplica dándome la autorización que tanto deseo.

Ambos terminamos con un grito de felicidad gimiendo el uno por el otro para luego caer en su pecho, jamás pensé que al hacer el amor con ella pudiese llegar al cielo.

-Buenas noches... Neji...- se despide mientras me abraza y yo termino de arroparla para acercarla a mi pecho.

Una vez más pienso: ésta mujer... me está volviendo loco.

* * *

_Y en este capítulo empieza a cambiar la temática... ¿Les gustó? Todavía estoy indecisa con el No. 16º visto desde el punto de Hinata, me gusta... pero no se si les gustará, porque no es mucho lemon, sino que es más sentimiento. _

_Gracias por continuar leyendo: EyesGray-sama, Fay Gutz, diana carolina y Mitchel0420; también gracias a Pandemonium Potter por retomar esta locura!_

_Feliz fin de semana y si Dios me lo permite (y antes del clásico del día de mañana) estaré subiendo el No. 11!_


	11. antro

**ANTRO**  
_**(331 palabras)**_

De vez en cuando Hinata siempre sale con sus amigos a uno de los antros de la ciudad, esta noche la acompaño ya que no puedo despegarme de ella, aunque no lo quiera aceptar en voz alta, me tiene loco.

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinataaaa!- Grita como desquiciado un rubio ojiazul bastante alegre.

-Buenas... noches Naruto...- Responde ella, intenta presentarme pero él no la deja.

-¡Vamos a bailar! Esta es tu canción favorita-

No puedo hacer nada, simplemente la hala y la arrebata de mi lado, por suerte conozco a sus amigas y ellas empiezan a entablar conversación conmigo. Es difícil prestarles atención ya que toda se concentra en el rubio que tiene tomada por la cintura a Hinata.

-Es un buen amigo de otra empresa- Interrumpe mis pensamientos Ino –Naruto es bastante jovial, no tienes que preocuparte por él- Trata de tranquilizarme, ya que es su mejor amiga sabe de nuestra relación.

Agradezco y me levanto al escuchar una balada, por supuesto que no dejaré que el ojiazul baile algo así con ella. Naruto es bastante amable y aparentemente un poco tonto ya que no capta mis celos, lo cual es bueno.

-No te preocupes Neji- Me dice ella al oído mientras estamos abrazados en la pista –Yo solo tengo ojos para ti-

No puedo resistirme y al ver sus ojos grises le doy un tierno beso en sus labios, mis manos en su cintura comienzan a acariciarla y las suyas juegan con mi cabellera. Este antro es lo mejor para dejar salir a flote mis sentimientos, aunque me odiaré siempre por comportarme como un completo celoso, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo? Hinata es mía.

Ese día todos sus amigos se enteran que ella y yo estamos saliendo, nadie nos juzga, lo único que ven son los felices que estamos, y a pesar que deseo dormir con ella ambos nos abstenemos y al cerrar las puertas puedo ver cómo me tira un tierno con su mano derecha para luego decirme "Buenas noches... Neji..."

* * *

_Este drabble me pareció de lo más tierno, espero que a ustedes también les parezca. Gracias por continuar leyendo: diana carolina, EvesGray-sama, Mitchel0420 y gracias por dejar por primera vez sus comentarios a Victoria Uchiha Hyuga y nejiloveshinata, no saben lo alegre que me hace ver esto. _

_Ya terminé el de Bleach, así que en cuanto termine éste lo subo. _


	12. helado

**HELADO  
**_**(357 palabras)**_

17 meses de relación, ¿En qué momento se pasó el tiempo? La verdad es que cuando estoy con Hinata el tiempo pasa volando.

Después de todo este tiempo hemos decidido que dormiremos en la misma habitación, cualquiera lo pensaría extraño, pero el resto del mundo nos tiene sin cuidado.

Viernes, Sábado y Domingo nos dedicamos al traspaso de nuestras cosas a su habitación que es la más grande. Imposible de negarlo, ambos estamos muertos semi acostados en la nueva cama que compramos (mucho más grande que las dos anteriores), ambos comemos un helado de pistache, del cual no me gusta sobremanera pero es su favorito.

Alguien le llama y toma el teléfono, según lo que escucho es Ino; pero ella se distrae derramando helado en su blusa, ¿Quién se podría resistir? Pienso con picardía.

Levanto su camisa llegando hasta su top para derramar más helado sobre ella, el cual se cuela por debajo de la tela hasta llegar a sus senos. Levanto su top y empiezo a lamerlos para luego volver a derramar más helado sobre sus pezones, ella empieza a gemir y no tiene más remedio que cortar la llamada.

-Oh... Neji...- Gime llegando con dificultad hasta mi short el cual retiene mi erección, pero se las ingenia para meter su mano dentro de él y empezarme a masturbar.

Hago que suelte su mano de aquel escondite del cual tanto me agrada y la voy desnudando poco a poco hasta llegar a su intimidad. Abro sus piernas y con mi dedo paso el helado en su rosado botón para luego comenzarlo a lamer, se empieza a retorcer del placer. Es imposible soportarlo más.

Tomo mi excitación y la guío hasta su entrada, ella enrolla sus piernas haciendo que la penetración sea aún más fuerte.

Termino adentro ella para luego acostarme en su pecho.

-Soy muy feliz contigo Hinata- Le acepto por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo... también...- Alcanza a decir para luego quedarse dormida.

-Buenas noches... Hinata...- Le digo al oído mientras le doy un pequeño beso, solo un pensamiento invade mi cabeza: de ahora en adelante el helado de pistache es mi favorito.

* * *

_Gracias por continuar leyendo: EyesGray-sama, Fay Gutz, Mitchel0420 y Pandemonium Potter._

_EyesGray-sama: en esta si le veremos la perversión a Neji. Panedemonium: si, actualizo día por día... es que como son drabbles no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo n_n _

_Hay algo que no he explicado, lo hago hasta el final (o antes) no me recuerdo, los padres de ambos están muertos, ellos no tienen más familia que ellos mismos... pero igual, no importa tanto para la trama, ya que queremos ver ¡acción! Jajajaja gracias por seguir leyendo y comentar eso me anima muchísimo. Solo nos quedan 3 mas y el shot de Hinata._

_(Ando triste pero alegre al mismo tiempo)_


	13. anillo

**ANILLO  
**_**(418 palabras)**_

-¡Ese es perfecto Neji!- Me grita Ino abrazándome en la joyería.

Siempre he sido un asco para elegir algo y escoger un anillo de compromiso para Hinata me trae más presión que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida, así que pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga no es mala idea.

Ino me insiste en que todo tiene que ser perfecto y me ayuda a decorar el apartamento, velas aromáticas, incienso, 4 floreros con 4 rosas en ellos y en la cama pétalos en forma de corazón, me parece un poco excesivo y fuera de mi gusto, pero Hinata se lo merece.

Ordeno la cena de su restaurante favorito y la coloco en la mesa adornándola con dos velas largas de color rojo. ¡Todo está perfecto!

8.40 pm, Hinata no aparece, imagino que el tráfico la ha retrasado.  
9.30 pm, sigue sin dar señales por lo que le llamo pero no me responde.  
10.15 pm, me llega un mensaje a mi celular: 'Lo siento Neji, no tardo en llegar'

Es una fortuna que no le haya pasado nada y aunque la comida está fría, mi corazón y mi cuerpo no lo están, pero el sueño me vence y en algún punto me quedo dormido.

Escucho una pequeña risa al fondo, estoy dormido en el sillón. Despierto con pesadez y me encuentro con Hinata justo en mi cara, no deja de sorprenderme.

-Lo siento Neji, la reunión se extendió...- Se excusa sonrosada, pero no importa, le doy la bienvenida y decidimos tomar una cena ligera con frutas.

Se queda un rato afuera de la habitación mientras yo entro y enciendo las velas nuevamente. Al entrar se sorprende y le salgo al paso.

-Hinata... te amo... y no quiero pasar un solo día apartado de ti, ¿Te quisieras casar conmigo?- Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y su rostro se enrojece, estoy sobre mi rodilla izquierda y ella se acerca a darme un beso.

-Te amo Neji... y quiero casarme contigo...-

¿Puedo pedir algo mejor? Sería imposible.

Coloco el anillo en su dedo, se ve preciosa con él.

Sin decir más se empieza a desvestir y el conjunto rojo que lleva puesto queda perfecto en su cuerpo, no me espero un segundo más y me abalanzo sobre ella para llevarla en mis brazos como a una princesa hasta nuestra cama.

Le hago el amor toda la noche, no puedo esperarme a llamarla "mi esposa".

Esta noche no me importa que no me diga su acostumbrado "Buenas noches Neji".

* * *

_Gracias por continuar leyendo: Victoria Uchiha Hyuga, Fay Gutz, EyesGray-sama y Mitchel0420_

_Victoria: ¿No eres fan del lemon? Uhhh te voy a caer mal con el último, el No. 15, porque ese si es lemon puro... jejejeje_

_Bueno, mañana no vendré a actualizar, puede ser que venga el jueves o sino hasta el viernes... tal vez así recibo más RW! El fin de semana me voy de farra con mis amigas, así que imposible... posiblemente esté terminando el lunes... pero si se portan bien, hasta de mi cel lo podría subir... _


	14. vientre

**VIENTRE**  
_**(334 palabras)**_

Seis meses pasan desde que me declaro, hacemos una pequeña ceremonia incluyendo a nuestros mejores amigos. Falta nuestra familia, pero ellos nos ven desde el más allá y estoy seguro que nos dan su aprobación.

Hacemos nuestra primera salida con todos sus amigos, nos encontramos otra vez con el rubio jovial; no se lo quiero decir pero me da rabia y muchos celos como la trata.

-¡Oi Hinatita! Veo que la vida de casada te está haciendo engordar- Dice en voz alta acariciando su vientre, ¡PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE!

-¡De veras que lo idiota no se te quita Naruto!- Me sale al paso Ino quitando su mano -Hinata está embarazada- Veo como sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente y reflejo una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

-Se ve que no pierdes tiempo Neji, ¡Felicidades!- Nos dice dándonos un abrazo, entiendo a la perfección que lo que siente por ella es solo amistad.

Brindamos por nuestra felicidad, todos sus amigos están contentos imaginando si podría ser una niña o un niño, a mi no me importa, solo quiero que sea igual que ella y que nazca completamente sano.

Llegamos a nuestro hogar y la llevo a nuestra habitación.

Comienzo a desvestirla, sin prisa, con paciencia besando cada parte que descubro. Mi erección no puede esperar más y es que cada vez que la veo mi excitación siempre me gana.

Beso su frente para luego lamer sus pezones y bajar hasta encontrarme con su clítoris, completamente mojada y con sus gemidos me introduzco suavemente en ella. Mis movimientos son suaves, lentos para no lastimarla, ahora son dos personas a las que tengo que cuidar.

Nos llega el orgasmo y mi semen se esparce en ella.

Me acuesto a un lado y comienzo a acariciarle su vientre, solo está un poquito abultado ya que tiene 3 meses. Empiezo a dormirme con ese vaivén.

-Buenas noches amor...- Se despide para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Buenas noches mi vida...- Le respondo, porque eso es Hinata para mi... mi vida.

* * *

_Gracias por continuar leyendo: Kagome higurashi, Victoria Uchiha Hyuga, EyesGray-sama, Fay Gutz, Mitchel0420, hinatalove14, diana carolina e ILLLL. _

_Lo siento haberme tardado, pero he estado de relax! Este es el penúltimo de los shots, mañana (espero) llegaremos al último que se titula "HIJOS" con 500 palabras exactamente y con lemon incluido. _

_Victoria: me encanta que te agrade a pesar del lemon en algunos. Sobre todo me alegra que ANILLO les haya parecido romántico y gracioso, entonces estoy en el camino!_

_Feliz fin de semana chicas!_


	15. hijos

**HIJOS  
**_**(500 palabras)**_

Es difícil imaginar que después de tres años vendimos nuestro departamento, nos cambiamos a una casa y estamos criando un par de gemelos inquietos, ahora se que significa cuando dicen que con tus hijos pagarás al doble lo que hiciste.

Siempre he escuchado que los padres pueden ser unos perfectos niñeros, como me gustaría que los nuestros estuvieran vivos para podernos ayudar un poco y verlos crecer, pero tenemos una gran suerte, Ino y Naruto se ofrecen un fin de semana para cuidarlos.

No espero un minuto más y llevo a Hinata hasta un hotel de playa. Solo nos registramos y saco a patadas al botones que nos ayuda con el equipaje.

-La habitación... es muy bonita Neji...- No la dejo continuar, no quiero.

La arrincono contra la pared más cercana dándole fuertes y apasionados besos, introduzco mi lengua haciendo presión con la suya, gime y entiende a la perfección a lo que hemos venido.

Desliza su mano por la cremallera de mi pantalón bajándola y sacando mi excitación para comenzarme a masturbar. Dejo de besarla un segundo para lamer mis dedos y metérselos en su húmedo interior. Ambos gemimos de placer.

No aguanto más y retiro nuestras prendas quitando sus preciosas y diminutas bragas; me introduzco como desquiciado. La embisto una y otra vez, Hinata enrolla sus piernas en mis caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración. Saco sus senos por encima de su blusa, no dejo de lamerlos y comerlos, ella gime y grite de pasión.

La llevo hasta la cama sin dejar de embestirla. La coloco boca abajo enseñándome su precioso culo el cual se dispone a recibirme, pero se que no le agrada por lo que introduzco solo la punta en su apretada vagina.

-Neji... no seas malo...- Me suplica por toda la extensión y la complazco de inmediato.

Tomo sus senos y agarro sus pezones para apretarlos con mis dedos, cada vez la siento más húmeda y eso hace que la penetración sea aún más placentera.

Hinata saca mi miembro y me acuesta boca arriba para comenzarlo a chupar como si de una paleta se tratase, luego se lo introduce lentamente y da un par de embestidas para repetir la acción.

-Ah... Hinata...- Gimo ante el placer que me provoca.

La tomo de sus caderas y levanto sus piernas para que queden en mi pecho y eso hace que su vagina se contraiga apretando mi pene. No recuerdo cuantos orgasmos hemos tenido, pero han sido tantos que los dos caemos completamente agotados.

-Neji...- No tengo fuerzas para responder -No te vayas a asustar... pero... estoy en mis días de ovulación- No puedo resistirme a abrir mis ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Entonces... asegurémonos que salga uno muy bonito...- Le digo con picardía mientras bajo a su intimidad para que mi lengua empiece a saciar otra vez nuestro libido.

Hacemos el amor toda la tarde hasta la noche.

-Gracias... por este día amor... Buenas noches...- Se despide mientras duerme abrazada, en realidad, es lindo tener hijos.

* * *

_¡Gracias por llegar hasta el final chicas! _

_Especiales agradecimientos a: Kagome higurashi, EyesGray-sama, Victoria Uchiha Hyuga, ILLLL, diana carolina, Fay Gutz, Annie Thompson y Mitchel0420. _

_Kagome Higurashi: Si, intenté hacerlo divertido y sobretodo porque el rubio me fascina. A mi también me gustaría continuar, pero prefiero mejor dejarlas picadas a que se aburran. _

_EyesGray-sama: Si, no me quise complicar con los "papás" así que ni modo... muertos en accidente. ¿Te imaginas si los llegase a ver? Noooo! Me sale un short fic y no mis drabbles... jajaja_

_Fay Gutz: q bella..! _

_Ayyy no se como agradecerles y solo se me ocurre decirles que mañana subiré mi one shot desde el punto de vista de Hinata... "porque ella también tiene algo que decir" jejejeje_

_Cuídense mi gente bella!_

_¡Nos vemos en el último!_


	16. buenas noches, Neji

**BUENAS NOCHES, NEJI  
**_**(porque Hinata también tiene algo que decir)  
**__**¿Cuántas palabras? 2,693; ¡olvidémonos de los drabbles!**_

Desde que tengo memoria, a Neji siempre lo he visto como un tipo de héroe, alguien inalcanzable. Cuando era pequeña lo veía como a un hermano mayor, luego con el pasar del tiempo empecé a verlo como hombre. Cuando estábamos en la universidad mis padres junto con los de él murieron en un accidente de tránsito, mi hermana menor iba con ellos. Teníamos programado un viaje familiar, pero nosotros dos teníamos finales y decidimos llegar después.

Ambos quedamos desbastados, pero con fuerza de voluntad salimos adelante y el dinero que nos dieron de los seguros de ambas familias los unimos y decidimos empezar a vivir juntos.

Justo allí fue cuando empecé a darme cuenta que era más que un primo para mí, era mi soporte, aquel pilar que me sostenía ¿Qué haría yo sin "mi" Neji? Empecé a desearlo... empecé... a quererlo.

Siempre asumí que él nunca me vería más que como niña tonta, introvertida e insípida; pero a medida fuimos conviviendo empecé a notar que él me veía de otra manera, especialmente cuando llegaba la noche y me ponía mis **pijamas** (nada sexy, lo tengo que admitir); las primeras veces accidentalmente al lavarme mis dientes con mi **cepillo** me mojaba mi blusa dejando ver mis pechos, por medio de la transparencia de la misma, descubrí que un pequeño rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas, las siguientes ocasiones lo hacía adrede y el resultado era positivo.

Una vez más me es imposible retener mi curiosidad y entro a su cuarto. Cada lado de la habitación está impregnado de su aroma, su esencia. Intento espiarlo en el baño al darse una ducha, me intriga saber cómo se verá desnudo; pero me pongo roja de pies a cabeza y obtengo un resultado fallido, ¡jamás he sido una pervertida! Pero él... Neji, me saca mi lado oscuro.

Recuerdo como siempre lo he visto como mi héroe, y lo confirmo cuando una ocasión que descubro como una asquerosa **lagartija** se pasea por mi tocador, al gritar acude a mi auxilio y luego sin pensarlo lo abrazo en señal de recompensa.

Me separo sobresaltada, al sentir que su miembro se comienza a poner duro y lo siento tan cerca de mí que casi puede provocarme un pequeño orgasmo con solo la sensación, prefiero separarme y taparme mis senos desnudos (que por cierto hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que me encuentro desnuda), pero no porque no quiero que me las vea, muy al contrario deseo que lo haga, deseo que los toque y haga suyos; no, me separo porque mi vergüenza me llega hasta la cabeza, mi deseo de tenerlo se está haciendo cada vez mas grande.

En las noches se me dificulta dormir pensando que Neji está a un lado mío, en donde solo nos separa una pared. Algunas siento como si él pudiera escuchar mis gemidos, mis respiraciones agitadas, pero mi realidad es otra, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que se fije en mí?

Ese pensamiento me ataca cada vez que puede y una noche en donde Ino me invita a beber a su casa, junto con otras amigas me empiezan a interrogar.

-¡Vamooosssss Hinata! Dinos la verdad- Me pregunta Ino ya con sus tragos adentro.

-No... no... tengo nada con Neji...- Acepto de lo más nerviosa –Es... mi primo...-

-Pero es un hombre- Interrumpe Sakura.

-¡Y qué hombre!- Le secunda Ino –Estoy segura que a cualquiera le saca los "bajos instintos"- Después de un rato de la interrogación Sakura y Ten Ten se duermen, dejando a una muy borracha Ino solo conmigo, no niego que estoy bastante alcoholizada, pero... Ino lo está más.

-Oye Hina...- Vuelvo a verla, siento que mi corazón late a mil por horas, no dejo de imaginarme a Neji solo con su bóxer, sus pectorales bien formados y un bulto creciente que me clama -¿Desde hace cuanto te gusta Neji?

-Per...pero...- Respondo nerviosa ella solo sonríe -¿Tan...tanto se me nota?- Pregunto avergonzada.

-Para alguien quien es tu mejor amiga, es totalmente obvio...-

-Entonces... quizás... no soy más que "una prima" para él...-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque nunca me ha dicho nada... a pesar que "se me nota"...- Ella se echa reír casi revolcándose en el suelo _¿Qué es tan gracioso?_, luego me da un pequeño coscorrón.

-Neji te respeta y si tú no le insinúas nada, él nunca se atreverá a nada tampoco-

Esas palabras resuenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Me encuentro en el apartamento de Ino deseando estar con él, darle un beso de buenas noches. Mi deseo me gana y salgo corriendo, mi amiga solo me desea buena suerte.

Todavía estoy consciente pero sumamente **borracha. **Entro lo más sigilosa posible y me escabullo a la habitación de él, veo que se está masturbando, eso me hace calentarme aún más, solo se me ocurre decirle algo:

-Nunca me imaginé... que alguien como tú... recurriera a esto...-

No deja de sorprenderse con mi presencia intentado taparse aquella poderosa erección y buscando nerviosamente alguna excusa, pero mis ojos solo se concentran en aquel miembro el cual deseo tocar y lo hago. Sus facciones cambian, son de placer, de dolor, de súplica porque continúe aquella tarea, _no hay que hacerlo esperar_, pienso comenzándolo a masturbar de manera más rápida hasta que termina en mi mano.

A pesar de la borrachera, la **resaca** aún es peor. La vergüenza me mata, ¿Cómo es posible que yo haya hecho una cosa semejante la noche anterior? Me levanto temprano y me preparo un café, Neji aún sigue dormido.

Decido hacer el desayuno y él se levanta con cara de confusión, imagino que por su cabeza nunca pasó que le pudiera hacer algo así. Le sirvo todos los platos y me siento con él para acariciar su cuello y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Esto... quedará entre tú y yo... Neji... por favor...- Le suplico. Nadie ha visto esa faceta de mi parte y espero que no lo comente, especialmente porque soy yo otra vez la que lo incita tomando su mano para que toque mis senos... están duros, deseosos porque él los posea.

Deseo que me toque, que me incite a algo más, pero él... Es demasiado pasivo, aunque para ser justa imagino que debe de pensar lo mismo que yo.

Mi idea es excitarlo para que él se me insinúe sin tener que hacer nada yo. Después de llegar de mis **ejercicios** en el gimnasio me hago notar quitándome parte de mi ropa, pero aparentemente no reacciona, creo que no sirvo para la sutileza.

Se me ocurre la idea perfecta, desde hace dos meses obtuve una promoción en mi trabajo pero no le he dicho a él. Deseo invitarlo a una **cena** solo los dos, como si fuese una cita.

Me pongo un vestido que por la reacción en su rostro, estoy segura que lo impacta y si el alcohol es lo que me da fuerza para ser yo la que dé el primer paso, no importa, lo hago.

Debajo de la mesa toco con mis pies su bulto luego de darle un pequeño beso, siento que empieza a crecer. Al terminar nos subimos a un taxi. Nos besamos y nos tocamos. Llegamos a la casa y lo dejo en la estancia para ponerme algo más sexy. Lo sorprendo o por lo menos eso quiero creer, aunque pareciera estar dormido en el sillón.

Se tapa con un cojín su **erección,** pero no la dejo que esté aprisionada por mucho tiempo.

-Creo... que... necesitas... ayuda... Neji...- Le digo suave y delicadamente en su oído, empieza a jadear, veo que está lo suficientemente excitado, estoy segura que ésta noche será nuestra noche.

Es nuestra primera vez y él lo trata de hacer más cómodo para mí, me guía hasta mi habitación y me acuesta gentilmente en mi **cama**. Siento como sus manos tocan cada parte de mi ser y mi interior. Veo la indecisión en su rostro, estoy segura que desea parar, pero no lo dejo. Retiro su bóxer y veo una vez más su perfecta dimensión y erección, me sorprendo o más bien lo correcto de decir es que me pongo ansiosa.

Después de un par de minutos, su increíble miembro palpita dentro de mí y lo aprisiono para que nunca salga, mis contracciones aparentemente lo vuelven loco porque no deja de repetir mi nombre.

Libera su orgasmo en mi interior, con mi previo permiso. Se siente caliente, una sensación de cosquilleo recorre mi vientre; éste hombre si sabe cómo hacerle el amor a una mujer.

Pasan un par de días desde que empezamos a hacerlo, me siento como si fuese su novia, porque me trata diferente a las demás. Finalmente Ino me convence que salgamos y descubramos nuestra relación a todos mis amigos.

Salimos a uno de los **antros** favoritos de mi amiga, por primera vez puedo ver como un destello de posesión y celos se reflejan en sus ojos ante la atención que me brinda Naruto, un amigo de otra empresa.

Estoy bailando con Naruto en la pista y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos veo como Neji me arrebata de las manos de mi rubio amigo para empezar a bailar una balada con él. Me acerca a su cuerpo, mis senos los aprieto contra su fornido pecho, sus dedos se enredan en mi cabellera acariciándome y besándome, siento que mi excitación me gana y solo deseo regresar a la casa para que me haga el amor toda la noche.

Al retornar a la mesa con todos mis amigos, Ino empieza a preguntar si estamos saliendo a lo que él responde de manera afirmativa, ¡no puedo creer que lo acepte sin mayor remordimiento! Eso significa... que le gusto. Es una fortuna que nadie nos juzgue por ello, una presión es liberada de mí ser, de ahora en adelante podremos salir como una pareja normal.

Sin darnos cuenta pasa un año y medio desde que comenzamos a salir y durante todo ese tiempo nunca nos quedamos a dormir en la habitación del otro, siempre que hacemos el amor luego cada uno se retira a su cuarto, es una costumbre extraña pero que sin querer la adoptamos, así que un buen día me pide que empecemos a convivir en una sola habitación ya que no quiere separarse de mí.

Arreglamos la mía, que es la más grande, y empezamos a compartir las diferentes cosas. El traspaso es cansado, pero estoy feliz. Al final de los tres días que nos toma, me compra un **helado** de pistacho, sabe que es mi preferido y lo comemos en la cama, pero mi concentración se va por un tubo cuando Ino me llama y me pregunta si todo está bien, lleno accidentalmente mi blusa, aparentemente es una incitación para él.

Comienza a lamerme como nunca antes lo ha hecho... definitivamente será una buena estrategia si quiero seducirlo alguna vez.

Soy feliz, ¿Quién no podría serlo? Tengo todo lo que necesito y a pesar que mis padres no se encuentran conmigo, siempre al orar platico con ellos. A mi padre siempre le gustó Neji y si hubiese tenido oportunidad estoy segura que me hubiese insinuado el que salir con él sería buena idea.

Suspiro, todo el día paso suspirando en la oficina, recibo mensajes de él diciéndome que me extraña y me ama, yo le respondo igual, ¿después de casi 3 años alguien se podría aburrir? Es posible, afortunadamente a mí no me pasa así, pero el distraerme en el trabajo me trae consecuencias: horas extras por mi lentitud.

Son casi las 10 de la noche y veo algunas llamadas y mensajes perdidos, Neji debe de estar bastante preocupado, por lo que no dudo en salir corriendo y llegar a nuestro apartamento. Veo como hay rosas y velas por doquier, la mesa puesta y él dormido en el sillón, me siento terrible, él quería estar conmigo y yo... en el trabajo.

-Lo siento Neji, la reunión se extendió...- Me disculpo como debería de ser, pero él sonríe amablemente.

Tomamos una cena ligera para luego dirigirnos a nuestro habitación, pero antes de continuar me detiene, se arrodilla ante mí y veo como sus labios se mueven, no entiendo nada de lo que dice, solo puedo ver como coloca un **anillo** de compromiso enfrente de mí, mi corazón late tan fuerte que no me permite escuchar nada más.

-Te amo Neji... y quiero casarme contigo...- Espero que su pregunta fuese esa, de lo contrario pasaré el momento más bochornoso de mi vida, pero luego coloca aquel divino anillo en mi dedo, ¿En algún momento pensé que ya era feliz? ¡Estaba completamente equivocada! Ahora... de ahora en adelante si lo seré.

Dice que no quiere esperar más tiempo, no tenemos tantos amigos y nuestra familia no está con nosotros, así que después de un mes de comprometernos nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla pero hermosa. Viajamos a un hotel de montaña durante ese fin de semana y hacemos el amor a cada instante que podemos y luego de dos meses descubro que estoy embarazada.

Cada noche al acostarnos Neji acaricia mi **vientre** para luego darle un beso, veo el deseo reflejado en su rostro, está radiante, feliz que empecemos a hacer nuestra propia familia.

Ino está feliz al escuchar mi noticia y me suplica que salgamos para anunciárselos a todos. Aun con todo y mi vergüenza acepto, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero coincido con ella, la noticia es demasiado buena para solo guardárnosla para nosotros.

Todos se sorprenden, especialmente Naruto quien es el más despistado y me empieza a llamar "gordita" tocando mi estómago, Neji está furioso, lo conozco pero es Ino quien regaña a mi amigo. Nos felicitan y comienza el debate a quien deberá parecerse nuestro hijo, me causa gracia, pero yo deseo que salga igual que Neji.

Tengo gemelos, una niña a quien llamamos Hanabi por mi difunta hermana menor y un niño que nombramos Hiyashi por nuestros padres. Nuestros **hijos** se parecen a Neji en todo sentido, traviesos e inquietos. Empiezan a caminar a los 8 meses y nuestra vida en pareja poco a poco se acaba, excepto por algunos días en que ellos se duermen temprano y podemos estar juntos.

De pronto nos encontramos celebrando su 3er cumpleaños y es cuando más veo la desesperación en el rostro del Neji, estoy segura que es casi igual que la mía, por lo que le suplico a Ino que durante un fin de semana pueda quedarse ella con nuestros hijos a lo cual acepta gustosa.

Neji me lleva a un hotel de playa, estoy nerviosa como si fuese nuestra primera vez.

La habitación es preciosa, pero él no me deja hablar ya que se abalanza sobre mí, no es que no quiera, es más es lo que más he deseado durante los últimos años.

Hacemos el amor en cualquier parte de nuestra habitación, pero la que más me agrada es en la ducha. El agua caliente de la mañana me despierta y me relaja. Comienzo a restregar mi cuerpo con mi esponja habitual cuando siento que entra conmigo besándome mi cuello y deslizando sus manos en mis senos.

-Buenos días amor...- Me saluda, tiene su erección a todo esplendor, no la puedo ver porque me tiene abrazada por la espalda, pero la puedo sentir rozar mis glúteos.

-Bu...enos... días...- Respondo agitada para luego comenzar a buscar aquel miembro que tanto me enajena en todo sentido, pero no me deja tomarlo, en lugar de ello me inclina un poco y comienza a embestirme lentamente, el agua caliente recorre mi espalda y sus caricias me hacen volverme loca. Estoy gimiendo gritando su nombre e implorando por más.

Es nuestro sexto orgasmo desde que llegamos allí, es una suerte que estoy planificando, sino sería una locura quedar embarazada una vez más, pero no lo niego, el tener hijos es algo maravilloso y sobre todo cuando te alejas de ellos porque al regresar, sientes que los quieres más.

Luego de ese fin de semana contratamos a una niñera, ella nos ayuda en todo sentido, especialmente porque comenzamos con nuestra regularidad sexual como la teníamos antes.

Definitivamente, Neji siempre ha sido mi héroe... era inalcanzable para mí, pero ahora todas las noches lo veo a mi costado y cada una siempre me despido diciéndole: Buenas noches, Neji...

* * *

_¡Finalmente llego con el shot desde el punto de vista de Hinata! Lo siento muchísimo el atraso, pero tuve que salir de viaje y ya no me pude conectar... Ahora bien... _

_***Agradezco a***_

_**Diana carolina:  
**__Gracias chica por seguirme desde el principio y veo con alegría que el final desde el punto de vista de Neji te ha gustado mucho, espero también te agrade el final de toda "la serie"_

_**Hinatalove14:  
**__Si, claro que es hermoso para el hombre no? Jajajaja el lemon inclusive estuvo "ligth", si vieras los otros dos que hice uffff... pero bueno, espero que continúes leyendo el final final de esta serie también. Gracias por seguirme en esta locura._

_**EyesGray-sama:  
**__Siiiii tu fuiste la número 100! Wow... ¿Quién diría, no? Que asco me dio tu comentario... jajajaja, está difícil que alguien escriba así... jajajaja (es otro target, no?) jajaja  
__Mas ¿nejixhina? En eso estoy... solo que la metida de Hanabi se me está introduciendo... jajaja vamos a ver si sale o no. Gracias por seguirme desde el principio también!_

_**Mitchel0420:  
**__Así es, todo tiene su final y aunque no queramos siempre llega, sino pues nos podríamos aburrir, verdad? Gracias por seguirme desde el principio chica! Me sentía feliz cada que leía tus comentarios._

_**Kagome Higurashi:  
**__La verdad a mi no me gusta subir algo sino lo tengo terminado, sino lo subo es por fuerzas mayor pero no porque no esté el fic; odio cuando dejan colgados a los lectores eso siento que luego uno se pierde en la historia, por eso me encantó subir estos drabbles uno por día.  
__Espero te guste el final final de estos drabbles con el punto de vista de Hinata._

_Gracias a **okashira janet **y a **hinaiita** por empezarme a leer; espero que los demás sean de su agrado y me dejen un pequeño RW. _

_Y a todos los que leen, pero no dejan review, los animo a que lo hagan, no hay mejor pago para un escritor que leer los reviews de cada uno. _

_Saludos y espero regresar pronto con un nejixhinaxhana (totalmente lemon); el próximo es de bleach, por si a alguien le interesa. _


End file.
